Nuances d'amour
by SaYuriPetitLys
Summary: Adhara Black pensait savoir tout sur tout. Rien ne lui échappait, elle arrivait à deviner ce que les autres lui cachait et pensait qu'aucune chose ne lui était resté secrète. Pourtant, pour la première fois le doute s'installe en elle et croient bien avoir trouvé un sujet qui la surprend encore.


Salut ! C'est mon deuxième OS sur l'univers Harry Potter. Cet OS me tient particulièrement à cœur car je dois dire que je suis réellement attaché à mon OC.

Cet OS est un test pour voir si ça peut marcher.

Ça vraiment très plaisir que ça vous plaise !

ENJOY !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est évidemment la propriété de ma déesse JK Rowling !

* * *

Adhara aimait se dire qu'elle connaissait tout sur tout, mais elle devait bien avouer que l'amour était bien un des seuls sujets où elle n'était sûr de rien.

Ses amies et elle parlaient en code quand il s'agissait d'amour, une couleur pour chaque nuance d'amour comme dans le langage des fleurs.

D'abord il y avait le jaune, pour l'amitié. La base de toutes les relations, l'amitié était la forme d'amour la plus facile à trouver car beaucoup plus abondante, mais elle n'en était pas plus facile à vivre, l'amitié se lie et se délie au fil des années pour des petites choses parfois un peu bêtes. Elle s'entendait avec beaucoup de monde mais rare était ses amis, les jumelles Thompson, son cousin Scorpius et son meilleur ami James, peut être aussi quelques autres membres de la famille Potter-Weasley.

Ensuite il y avait le rose, ce serait l'amour pur, celui qui est simple et parfait. Cet amour qui relie deux âmes-sœurs pour la vie, comme Ted et Victoire. C'est l'amour mignon, un peu guimauve mais dont tout le monde a envie au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il y a le rouge aussi, pour la passion évidemment, l'amour ardent et quelque peu violent que se voue deux amants. Il peut être les prémices d'un amour fusionnel ou bien celui d'une douloureuse rupture. Elle ne pourrait donner d'exemple précis tellement elle en a et c'est tout à fait normal, à son âge, tous les jeunes connaissent cet amour passionnel et pourtant si insipide. Celui que l'on croit éternel et qui dure moins longtemps qu'on ne le souhaiterait. Cet amour elle le connaît très bien, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit... elle est déjà sortie avec des garçons croyant être amoureuse pour la vie, mais c'est elle qui se lasse et qui laisse tomber. On l'a souvent traité de croqueuse d 'homme ou bien de cœur de pierre pour ça. C'est comme ça, c'est dans le genre humain, quand quelqu'un multiplie les conquêtes, on est mal jugés.

Il y a bien d'autre sorte d'amour, celui qui n'est pas réciproque, celui qui est secret ou celui qui n'est pas avoué, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de couleur adéquat encore parce que pour l'instant, elle avait fait une pause en ce qui concerne l'amour, car elle doutait.

Peut-être qu'Adhara était en mal d'amour ou bien elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était vraiment l'amour malgré son semblant d'explication rationnel. Elle était perdue et ce depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque instant passé avec son meilleur ami, le doute était là. Tout était différent quand elle était avec son meilleur ami et ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas choisir une couleur pour ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet ami. Cet ami parfois trop proche et parfois trop lointain. Cet ami avec qui elle partage tant de points communs mais aussi tellement de différences. Ce meilleur ami adulait de tous les autres et qui n'a pas le droit à l'erreur car comme elle, il porte le poids d'un nom de famille. Cet ami qui lui a tendu le premier la main dans le Poudlard Express. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser quand il était présent et il était souvent présent autant physiquement que mentalement.

Adhara doutait pour la première fois de sa vie et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle qui aimait penser qu'elle savait tout sur tout et qui était si clairvoyante au sujet des autres. Depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, son esprit était envahi de doutes, de peurs et d'incompréhensions et une seule et unique question tourné dans sa tête et ça la rendait folle :

« Était-elle amoureuse de son meilleur ami, James Sirius Potter ? »

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plus ?

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review qu'elle vous ayez aimé ou pas. Elles sont toutes accepté avec plaisir si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer.

Dites moi aussi, si ça vous plairait d'autres histoires avec cet OC.

Je vous fais de gros bisous, merci d'avoir lu !

SaYuri PetitLys

PS : pour la petite anecdote, j'ai écris cet OS en plein milieu d'un partiel... Voilà voilà !


End file.
